Clamps, in particular profile clamps or tension clamps, serve to secure pipe and hose ends. There is introduced via the clamp a radial retention force which in the case of profile clamps is supplemented by an axial retention force. Profile clamps are in this instance generally used for connecting two lines which have connection flanges at the ends thereof. The profile clamp in this instance engages around the connection flanges at the end faces thereof facing away from each other and presses them together. To this end, the profile clamp generally has a clamp band with a V-shaped or trapezoidal profile.
Clamps which are constructed as tension clamps generally have a flat clamp band which can be positioned in a planar manner on a line end. Using such clamps, line ends are, for example, secured to pipe connecting pieces and the like.